


Son sourire

by laurentdevere



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurentdevere/pseuds/laurentdevere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd has to team up with his crush for a project in french class. Turns out Neil also has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son sourire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Son sourire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582208) by [vivian_damor_blok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok)



> Something I wrote one year ago?? Idk if I will ever continue it, so have fun thinking of your own ending!! It's really brief, and nothing really happens but still a fun read!  
> Also, english is not my native language so sorry for the mistakes!!

Todd liked French class. He liked the melody beneath every word, he liked how a quick draft always sounded like the most beautiful poem ever written. But really, these weren’t the only reasons why he liked French class. This boy who sat in the front row, whose hair always looked so soft, whose smile was always too bright : he was the reason Todd liked French class. Not like he had ever talked to him, of course not. He could never. But looking at him from a distance was all he needed, really, to like French class.

A thing he didn’t like about French class, thought, was how his teacher would always pick teams randomly and how he always ended with complete strangers who would make him do all the work. So when Monsieur Keating announced they would start a project today, Todd thought he would start crying. He crossed his fingers, wishing he would be placed with someone he knew. Like Cameron, maybe?

"Todd Anderson, you will be teamed with Neil Perry."

He saw the boy turning his head toward him, a smile painted on his pretty face. Their eyes locked, and Todd thought for a brief instant that he was going to die. Never in his short life he has seen such a beautiful guy, never his heart had beaten so fast. God, his crush on Neil was out of control.

***

"So, Todd," said Neil as he sat next to his classmate’s desk, "I heard you’re quite good in French? I’m not what we could call good, so I’m happy to have been teamed up with you, " he finished, laughing. He had the most angelic laugh Todd had ever heard. It sounded like a melody, it was almost hypnotic. "Y-Yeah, I’m ok… "

"I’m happy we have to work with poetry, though. It’s such a nice theme for a project, don’t you think? "

"Y-Yeah, I really like poetry actually…" Todd immediately regretted saying this. Who looked cool saying they liked poetry? Nobody, that’s who. Only poor losers liked poetry, not handsome boys like Neil.

"For real? Wow, I’m so glad to hear that! I love poetry too! I was kinda worried I would end up with someone who’d despise it, because, let’s be honest, teenager boys who likes poetry are quite rare… But wow, I really am happy!" Todd really wished Neil hadn’t noticed the stupid smile he was trying to hide.

"Wanna exchange phone numbers? I mean, we will probably need to contact each other for the project anyway, " asked Neil.

And here he was, exchanging phone numbers with the boy he’d been crushing on since his first French class. When the bell rang, Todd got out of the class quickly, showing Neil a discreet smile as a goodbye. His heart was racing so quickly, he thought it would explode if he didn’t get out of here as fast as possible.

"Hey, Todd! Wait! " It was this beautiful, angelic voice who was calling him from behind. He turned around to see Neil walking quickly toward him, smiling. "Do you want to eat with me during lunch? We could talk poetry, if you want."

"Y-yeah, okay…"

Oh God, his crush on Neil was _really_ going out of control.

***

Todd didn’t really know if sitting with them was a good idea. They were all talking, laughing and, to be fair, quite intimidating. But when Neil saw him standing in front of their table like an idiot, his eyes started to glow so brightly Todd forgot those four other guys and their loud voices. He could only see Neil, smiling at him.

"Hey, Todd! Come sit with us, " Neil said.

" Oh, so it’s _him_! Hey, what’s up? I’m Nuwanda."

"Nuwanda…? " Todd repeated slowly as he sat next to Neil.

"Just call him Charlie. And here’s Knox, Pitts and Meeks," introduced Neil.

"So I heard you like poetry," started Charlie, "that’s kinda gay. "

"Looks who’s talking, " suddenly said Meeks, laughing.

"Hey, it’s not because I suck your dick once in a while that I’m gay. "

Neil, Pitts and Knox were laughing and Todd tried not to, a bit confused by this sudden turn of conversation. "Don’t mind him, Todd. He’s always like that, " said Neil, still laughing, "They are way too noisy, let’s go somewhere else when we’ll be done eating. "

He was looking at him directly, with his usual smile painted on his face.

"Oooh, looks like our Neil got a crush! Look at him blushing and- ow! Meeks, what the fuck? Why did you hit me? "

"Shut the fuck up, Charlie, " Meeks answered.

Todd wished he could hide under the table, or simply disappear. If Charlie had noticed the small blush on Neil’s face, he sure had seen how red Todd's face was. And weirdly, he was still happy, since he had himself noticed the look that Neil gave him.

" Yeah, ok. Good idea. T-they are kinda noisy, aren’t they? " said Todd. Neil laughed and Todd sweared he really was about to die.

"They sure are. "

"You’re so not subtle when you’re trying to flirt, N – oh my god, Meeks, stop hitting me! "

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued??


End file.
